User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 20. "Where You Need to Be"
Episode 20. "Where You Need to Be" Central Characters: Brandon, Hunter, Kieran, Jolie & Damian .*Flashback* Brandon is walking down a hallway in a museum. He approaches a group of people, crowded to see the opening of a rare gem. He sees Guddon giving a speech about her team finding the gem, smirking at her in the audience. When she finishes, he approaches her. Brandon: That story was remarkable. Guddon: Thank you. Brandon: You must love your job. Discovering amazing things. Guddon: Yeah… Brandon: I’m sorry for just coming up to you like this. I didn’t even introduce myself. My name is Brandon Carlyle. Guddon: I’m Guddon Jarrah. Brandon: I know. Brandon comes close to Guddon’s ear. Brandon: Do you even realize how hard it was to find you? Guddon looks at him, confused and scared. Brandon: You’re in a lot of trouble, Jarrah. Guddon: What do you want? Brandon: I think it’s fairly obvious. The gem. You were supposed to retrieve it for the Dharma Initiative. Guddon: You don’t understand. This gem doesn’t belong to Dharma. Brandon: I’m just given an assignment. And I always follow through. Cut to the airport. Brandon and Lizzy are waiting in the bag check line. Lizzy: I literally can’t wait a second longer. This vacation to Hollywood is everything I’ve wanted. Brandon: Anything for you, babe. Lizzy: I wonder if I’ll run into a celebrity on the street or something. Like Channing Tatum! Lizzy fans herself. Brandon: Why do you need Channing when I’m right here? Lizzy shoves Brandon, laughing. Brandon looks over to the other bag check line and sees Guddon getting escorted out by a security guard. Guddon looks back at Brandon, smirking. Brandon: Um, I’ll be right back. Brandon gets out of the line and goes off to make a phone call. Brandon: There’s a problem. She got caught. Security just dragged her off...Well what was I supposed to do?...How do you expect me to steal the gem back?...Alright, alright. I’ll figure it out. Brandon hangs up the phone and takes a big exhale. .*Present* The rafters are seen on the raft, sailing off. Matt: How long have we been here? Nick: It’s only been like an hour. Relax. Cam: And only like a million more to go. Should give us enough time to bond. Matt: There isn’t possibly enough bonding we could do after all we’ve been through. Cam: Come on, sure there is. You’re from Australia, right? Matt: What gave it away? Nick: The accent, for starters. Matt: I don’t have an accent. The three of you have accents. Cam: Why were you going to LA? Matt: A scientific breakthrough I had left me with nothing in Australia. There was an opportunity to LA to fix my research. Survivor: So a fresh start. Matt: Pretty much. Survivor: Yeah...I was making a fresh start too… Nick: Shh, shh. Do you hear that? Survivor: Uh, yeah, I was having my first conversation in almost a month… The rafters look ahead and see a huge ship headed in their direction. Nick: Oh my God… The rafters try to get the ship’s attention by waving at it. Suddenly, a cannon shot is heard and a bomb hits the raft, just after the rafter jump off. Cam is underwater, thrown by the bomb’s waves. He appears out of the water and gasps for air. All he can hear is ringing, and a faint screaming. He looks around and sees the ship continuing towards them, and he sees a symbol on it with the word “Dharma” under it. He sees Nick swimming towards him, and he begins to regain his hearing. Nick: Where’s Matt? Cam goes underwater and sees Matt trying to swim uptop. He grabs him and they appear above water. The three see the head of the other survivor, blown off from the blast. A horn is heard from the ship as it finally arrives at the 3 survivors. ' ' At the caves, the rest of the survivors are waiting for Tori and Guddon to return. Michi and Red are seen walking through the entrance. Brittany runs up to greet Red. Alex approaches Michi. Michi: Hi. Alex: Hi. Who are you? Michi: My name is Michi. I thought I would come out of hiding and meet the rest of you. Alex: The rest of us? Michi: Brittany, Wandy, Cam and Nick have all met me. I live at the other side of the caves. Alex: You’re not one of them? Michi: No. I’m not. And before you ask me another question, just know that it will only end in more questions. Alex: Are you good? Michi: I need to be if I am to protect the island. Alex: Protect it? From the others? Michi: From outsiders. Alex: So, from us? Michi: None of you are outsiders. You’re all where you need to be. Alex: What does that mean? Michi: That’s for another day. Red and Brittany run up to Michi and Alex. Red has a worried expression on his face. Red: It’s begun. Alex: What’s begun? Michi: Nothing. We should go. Red holds Alex’s hand and she has a vision. Michi tries to intercept it, breaking their touch. Alex: What was that? Michi: Nothing. Red: Your destiny. Fulfill it. Michi grabs Red and rushes him out of the cave, with Alex following. Alex: Wait! Alex gets out of the cave and sees Michi and Red are gone. .*Flashback* Hunter is in a fortuneteller’s room, looking around at all of the decorations. Fortuneteller: Sit. I don’t bite. Hunter sits at the table and the fortuneteller holds out her hands for his palm. She begins reading it and mumbles to herself. Fortuneteller: Tragic love. All your life, past, present and future. Your mother, deceased. Your father, deceased. Your boyfriend, deceased. It seems as though everything you love, dies. Hunter: I didn’t need a fortuneteller to tell me about what I’ve been through. Fortuneteller: Your past says a lot about your future. Traditions, recurring themes, life loves to deal you a similar hand. Tragic love surrounds you, Hunter. Tragic love also surrounds the next person you will love. Hunter: So, what does that mean? Fortuneteller: It means will you grieve again, or will he? Hunter looks at the fortuneteller, nervous. .*Present* Dani and Victoria are in Dani’s room. Dani: You know something. Victoria: I’m entitled to my secrets. You of all people should know about that. Dani: Your secrets will get us all killed. Who is controlling the rhinos? Michi? Victoria: I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this scared. Dani: Why don’t you want to help us? You’ve been around since the beginning of all of this. You know the worst case scenario. Victoria refuses to answer her. Dani: Fine. But I’m taking action. Cut to the military base where Dani approaches Gage, who is practicing his combat. Dani: I see you’ve adapted pretty quickly. I need to ask you something. Gage: Sure. What is it? Dani: You’re one of us now, right? I have your undoubted loyalty? Gage: Yes. Dani: Good. I need you to tell me how your people are controlling the rhinos. Gage: I don’t know how she does it, but the rhinos just trust her for some reason. Dani: Who? Gage: ...Alex Locke. Dani: I see. Thank you. Gage: You’re not gonna hurt her, right? Dani: Gage, those people are in a war with us. If Alex is in control of the rhinos… Gage: Recruit her. Just like you recruited me. Tell her I want her here. Please. Dani: And why would I do that? Gage: She’s my sister. Well...foster sister. Please. You’ll be in control of the rhinos if she’s with us. Dani: Sure. Again, thank you. Dani sees Kelly entering the room. Dani: Kelly. Just the person I wanted to see. Kelly: Is everything alright, ma’am? Dani: No. Dani kicks at the back of Kelly’s knees, forcing her to kneel in pain. The soldiers in the room gather around. Dani: Daddy’s little girl. Looks like daddy raised a degenerate. How long did you think you can go as a double agent? Kelly: You’re right. I am daddy’s little girl. And just like him, I know that you need to be taken down, brick by brick. Your reign of terror ends. Dani: Your little band of misfits won’t win. It’s a shame you won’t be around to see your friends fail. Dani takes a gun out of her belt and shoots Kelly in the head. Mackenzie sees this and backs away as the soldiers gather closer to Kelly’s body. Dani: That goes for anyone who thinks they can cross me. Cut to the village entrance, where Tori, Guddon, Sarah, Triggerfinger, Cece and a couple of Resistance members wait. Triggerfinger: We can’t wait for Kelly to come back. We need to start moving the citizens. Sarah: You’re right. Remember guys, any soldier that doesn’t give you the signal, kill them. Sarah hands each person a knife. Sarah: Quieter than bullets. The group enter the village, with Guddon staying at the entrance with the rhinos. The citizens sneak off to the entrance with the help of Resistance soldiers patrolling the village. Tori begins walking to a hut when she is stopped by a patrol officer. Soldier: What the hell are you wearing? Who are you? Tori hesitates as she reaches for her knife. The soldier grabs her hand and forces her to drop the knife. He restrains her. Suddenly, he stops as a knife is stabbed into the side of his neck by Sarah. He drops. Sarah: Are you alright? Tori: Yeah. Thanks. Sarah: No problem. I’ll get the houses. You guide the citizens to the rhinos. Tori nods as they head in their directions. Cut to the waterfall, where Catie is sitting. Jake joins her. Jake: Hey stranger. Catie: Hey. Jake: Wanna get out of here or something? Catie: We can’t leave. We have to wait for Tori and Guddon. Jake: I wanna take you on a date. Catie: What? Jake: A date. Treat you to something nice in the midst of all this craziness. Catie: Are you sure you want to be around me? Jake: There’s no one I’d rather be with right now. Catie: We’ve fucked this up. I became the girlfriend that makes you fall off the wagon. Jake: That’s not your fault. Alright? My drug addiction is something I should’ve been honest with you about because it’s something I will live with for the rest of my life. It’s something I have to be careful about. I’m responsible for my action. I’ve dragged enough people into my mess, and I don’t want you to be one of them. Catie: How long were you sober before I...you know… Jake: Seven years. It got so bad where I wanted to end everything. But then a man saved me… . *Flashback* Kieran is arriving in his apartment, soaking wet. He enters the kitchen and pulls out a beer. Kaylin walks in, wearing nothing but a long t-shirt. Kaylin: Is it raining that badly? Kieran: What? Kaylin: You’re awfully wet getting from the car to the apartment. Kieran: Oh, uh, no. I...I did something today. Kaylin: What? Kieran: I saved a man’s life. Kaylin: You’re a surgeon. You do that everyday. Kieran: No, I mean. He was about to jump off the Golden State Bridge. I promised to keep everything he told me to myself, but I think I really helped him change his outlook on life. Kaylin: That’s amazing, honey. Kaylin gives Kieran a kiss. She begins to rub her belly. Kaylin: Our little one will be so proud to have a hero for a father. Kieran’s eyes go wide. Kieran: You’re pregnant? Kaylin nods happily. Kieran picks her up and swings her around, celebrating the news. .*Present* Alex is riding on Sonya through the forest, clearing her mind of the vision Red gave her. She ends up at a tree without leaves, and gets the feeling like she’s been here before. Suddenly, Dani approaches out of the bushes, alone. Sonya begins to get riled up, but Alex calms him down. Alex: Dani. Dani: You know who I am… Alex: I saw this happen. Dani: You saw what happen? Alex: All I know is whatever you’re about to ask me, I’m supposed to say “yes”. Dani: How could you possibly know what I would ask you? Alex: I don’t. I just know that I’m supposed to go with you. Dani: We need you, Alex. Gage needs you. Alex: Gage? Dani: He’s joined us. He understands that fighting with your people would only end his life. With your help, we can guarantee that his life will be saved. Don’t you want to help your brother? Alex: He told you that? We haven’t even spoken since the crash. He probably blames me because I practically forced him on the flight. Why would he want me? Dani: He cares about you very much, Alex. He told me you are the rhino tamer. Those rhinos are our key to safety. For survival. Alex: I don’t want to do the wrong thing. Dani: Our ideas of right and wrong are completely different. But on this island, my way is always right. You said it yourself, you’re supposed to come with me. So come. Alex contemplates Dani’s proposal, then remembers what Red said to her. She nods her head. Dani: Good. Dani leads the way as Alex and Sonya follow her. They walk by the Tailee’s graves, where Alex and Tori buried them days prior. .*Flashback* In quick montages and flashes, the Tailees are seen from when they were first kidnapped tortured by Elle. Each Tailee has their turn in Room 23, where they are injected with drugs and are forced to hear loud noises for hours on end. Jolie is seen weakly walking through a hallway with 2 guards. She is put into a dark room. She tries to plead and beg them to let her out, with no prevail. For multiple days, she adds a tick on the wall where the light from the door crack shines. .*Present* At the military base, where jeeps are prepared to depart. Elle stands before the army. Elle: We’ve played sitting ducks for too long. Right now, it ends! The soldiers all cheer and they begin taking off towards the survivors. At the village entrance, the citizens and the Resistance prepare for the relocation. Sarah: Alright. The sun is starting to set. It’s time. The group begin heading off to the caves with Tori and Guddon riding the rhinos on opposite ends of the citizens. The group begin hearing a noise from the distance and see the army ahead of them, also headed for the caves. Triggerfinger: They’re going to attack! Cece: They must’ve been suspicious of Kelly and found out our plan. Guddon: Don’t worry. Alex is at the caves with Sonya. She won’t let anything happen. Tori: We need to do something right now. Tori takes off on the rhino towards the army. A few soldiers turn back and begin firing at them. The rhino catches up to the few and begins mauling and crushing them. Elle: Disperse! The army breaks up into multiple groups and head off in different directions, some staying behind to deal with the Resistance. Guddon’s rhino catches up as well and helps eliminate the soldiers. Cut to the river, where Jake and Catie are sitting, watching the sunset. Catie: I don’t believe you. Jake: I shit you not. Catie: So your band was going to perform at my best friend’s wedding? Jake: Yup. We actually missed our flight the night before, so we were scared we wouldn’t make it on time. Catie: But what were you doing in Australia the day before the wedding? Jake: We were already on vacation before we got booked for the wedding. We went on a walkabout. Really connect with ourselves. Catie: I don’t know what’s more offensive. The fact that a group of white guys went on an Aboriginal rite of passage, or that people still hire wedding bands. Jake: Hey, we’re the damn best wedding band in LA. Jake and Catie laugh before going in for a kiss. They hear a jeep pull up and get up quickly. Two soldiers get out of the jeep and raise their guns at the couple. Soldier: Aw, did we interrupt a date? Soldier: I think we did. Wanna go one of each or one by one, make the other one suffer a little bit? Soldier: Her. The soldiers raise their guns at Catie and begin to shoot. Jake moves in front of her and tries to push her out of the way, getting multiple shots in the back along the way. They both fall to the ground, with Catie holding Jake. Catie: No! Oh my God, Jake! Soldier: It’s what he gets for being a hero. The soldiers raise their guns again and aim for Catie. A gunshot is heard and both soldiers are shot in the head, collapsing on the ground. Xav arrives, approaching the couple. Catie: Xav! What are you doing here? Xav: I went back to the cell tower but it was blown to the ground. Is he alright? Jake: A little bullet can’t bring me down. Catie: We need to get you to the caves. Catie begins sobbing, and Jake holds her head in his hands. Jake: Hey, hey. It’s alright. I’m alright. Just like I told you. There’s no one else I’d rather be with right now than with you. Jake takes his last breath before his face goes blank. Catie sobs into Jake’s chest, with Xav tearing up as well. Cut to the caves, where the rest of the survivors are staying. Survivor: Has anyone seen Alex? Or Guddon? Or Xav? Survivor: I haven’t. Survivor: What the hell is going on? Why are we all here in the first place? The survivors all panic, unaware of what’s going on. Red walks into the caves and approaches Brittany and Wandy. Red: We need to go. Wandy: Go where? Red: It’s not safe here! Come back to my house. Brittany looks at Wandy, who nods. The three sneak out of the caves. Suddenly, the army arrive at the caves, lead by Elle. The survivors all look at the army and attempt to go for their weapons. Elle: Wipe them out. Yazzy runs to hide in the infirmary. Lizzy: What’s going on? Yazzy: The islanders. They’re here. We’re defenseless. Lizzy: I know where we can go. My room. Yazzy and Lizzy get out of the infirmary tent and run deep within the caves. The islanders begin shooting and attacking the survivors. Elle walks out of the caves and sees the Resistance approaching. Elle: Plan B! Plan B! The army begins to fall back and get away from the caves. Suddenly, dynamite and bombs are shot and thrown into the caves, causing massive explosions in the caves. The Resistance watch as the caves explode and begin to crumble. Tori watches, shaking her head in denial. .*Flashback* Damian is seen handcuffing Guddon at the airport and begins to escort her to the plane to LA. Damian approaches an officer. Damian: Make sure that gem makes it back to the museum. The officer nods and walks off. People take pictures of Damian escorting Guddon. Brandon approaches the officer with the gem. Brandon: Hi. I’m Detective Brandon Carlyle. I’m going to be taking over this case and I need the gem as evidence. The officer hands Brandon the gem, and Brandon sneakily makes his way to the plane. He makes a call along the way. Brandon: Yup, I’ve got it. On my way to LA as we speak. Damian puts Guddon in the seat next to him on the plane. Damian: You might wanna get comfortable. This is going to be a long flight. Guddon scolds Damian. .*Present* The Dharma ship is on a beach. Soldiers are walking along the beach. They see a lot of smoke coming from within the forest. A male soldier approaches a female soldier. Soldier: Do we go towards it, CC? CC: Yes. Category:Blog posts